nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Zafira
| voices = (Japanese) (English) }} Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny Official Strategy Guide Book. is a guard beast introduced in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, a large shape::blue wolf that can shapeshift into a muscular, dark-skinned man with wolf ears and tail. He is one of the Wolkenritter, a creation of the Book of Darkness. While he seems similar to the familiars created by Midchildan mages, Zafira insists that he is a "guard beast". Whether that is a semantic difference (similar to the practice of calling Ancient Belkan armed mages as "Knights") or a more fundamental difference is unknown. However, it is clear that Zafira does not have a familiar's contract with any of the other Wolkenritter, and is no more or less dependent on the Book of Darkness (or later their mistress, Hayate Yagami) for his continued existence than they are. It is possible that, as a servant of the Book of Darkness, Zafira is unique as the only guard beast. In addition to that (or perhaps because of it), he is treated as an equal by the other Wolkenritter despite being the only one who is not a knight, and like them he responds to Hayate alone as his mistress. Name His name is presumably a reference to the . It is however mistransliterated as "Zafila" in some media.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, BD Booklet.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, official character page and BD Booklet.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 2nd A's, official character page and DVD/BD Booklet. As a Wolkenritter, Zafira is titled as the .In The Battle of Aces, it is mistitled as the "Knight of the Shield". Additionally, he is called by the Will of the Book of Darkness as the .Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 02. Appearance Like other Wolkenritter, he does not have an official born year or age.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, TSAB ID card. Personality Zafira is typically calm, serious and taciturn, rarely speaking unless he has something important to say. He gets along well with children, although he is initially uncomfortable at the attention people give him when he transforms into a puppy. In A's residence::Earth Zafira enters the story by intervening in the battle to fight against Alph. He retreats after Nanoha Takamachi destroys Vita's force field . He later fights Alph two more times, once being interrupted by Shamal using the Book of Darkness to break the Bureau's force field and allow the Wolkenritter to retreat, and once by unknown circumstances, possibly related to one of the masked men stealing Fate's Linker Core. On Christmas Eve, he is separated from the other Wolkenritter while they visit Hayate in the hospital, and, unable to contact them, hurries to the hospital. He arrives after the Masked Men have absorbed Signum and Shamal's Cores, and while he attacks them, he is defeated and has his own Core absorbed. He is later brought back to life by Hayate, and helps to destroy the corrupted Defense Program by severing its tentacles and immobilizing it. After the Book of Darkness Incident, Alph teaches him how to assume a shape::puppy form in order to reduce his use of mana, and to seem more natural on residence::Earth. This results in him receiving considerable attention from children, but he ends up using the form on a regular basis afterwards. Between A's and StrikerS , A's Sound Stage 03, , and StrikerS Sound Stage M expand on what happens to the characters between A's and its sequel, StrikerS. Zafira officially joins (or more appropriately, registers with) the Administrative Bureau in May 0066 alongside other Wolkenritter. He gives Hayate rides while she is practicing to walk as part of her rehabilitation, and does the same for Nanoha when she is recovering from being injured in 0067-68. In StrikerS residence::Midchilda Zafira joins Hayate's Riot Force 6 in and , and often helps out on missions. When the Forwards find Vivio, Zafira commonly watches over her. When Jail Scaglietti's allies attacks the TSAB Public Press Conference, Zafira and Shamal guard the member of::Long Arch and face Otto and Deed. Zafira leaps at Otto, but Deed manages to surprise him, injuring him, and the two are soon defeated. Zafira is severely wounded while protecting Shamal, and is unconscious for several days. He is left in charge of watching over Vice Granscenic, and when Vice gets up and tells him his story, he decides to join the battle despite his injuries, prompting Vice to follow suit. During the final battle, Zafira and Shamal manage to locate and capture Otto.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, episode 23. After the series, Zafira assists Battalion 108 and Ginga Nakajima on investigations. In his spare time on days off, he teaches local children martial arts. In ViVid In , Zafira runs the "Yagami " near the Yagami's house in southern Mid-Childa (opened during post-''StrikerS''), to teach the neighborhood children the "Yagami-style" uses::Strike Arts. A few of his apprentices are going to participate in the 0079 DSAA Intermiddle Championship, including Miura Rinaldi, who is also the strongest one and likely the closest one to the Yagamis. In Force Zafira only appears briefly in along with Shamal. Alternate continuities Portable Zafira appears as a playable character in both and . Movie Zafira appears in , and . There is no significant change related to Zafira between A's and The MOVIE 2nd A's. In Reflection (summer of 0067), Zafira keeps short furs at his neck. When Kyrie Florian's group attacks Allston Sea theme park for the Examia crystal, Zafira and Shamal provide back supports for their allies. He wears two Caledfwlch-made Gauntlets as Device-like equipment during the battles. Brave Duel (in the puppy form of the primary continuity) is a pet dog of Yagamido and the Yagami family. His humanoid form only appears in the Brave Duel game. Powers In his , Zafira fights with great cross-range skills (as a Striker Artist after StrikerS). Of course, he is also dangerous with the fangs and claws of his . Knight Clothing Zafira's Knight Clothing, designed for him by Hayate like other Wolkenritter's, includes heavy metal gauntlets and boots, to add weight to his blows and aid with safely parrying attacks. These are the only parts of his Knight Clothing worn in his wolf form. Whether or not they are enough to provide his wolf form the same protection that his full attire affords his humanoid form is unknown. In the movie continuity, Zafira's Knight Clothing in The MOVIE 2nd A's is basically the same as that in A's. By the time of Reflection, his Knight Clothing has modified slightly in design. Particularly, the gauntlets are removed as he has the Caledfwlch-made Gauntlets as new combat equipment. Spells In , he also uses an unnamed barrier spell, which is visually and perhaps functionally similar to Wheel Protection. In the games . | triangle = Block/Counter | triangle_cr = Fang-Wolf Kick | triangle_lr = Raging Steel Fang . ↑ Stance of Iron Wall . ↓ (JIT:) Raging Steel Assault Fang . | triangle_lrc = --- | circle_cr = Round Hard Fang | circle_lr = Running Fang-Beast . | left = Steel Yoke | right = Panzerschild }} Gallery References Category:Characters